


A Treasure Worth Saving

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine: Imagine Silver choosing to save you over getting a whole bunch of gold. (Short one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treasure Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble based on an imagine from http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more drabbles and imagines! :)

You’d been running so long there was barely any breath left in your lungs, each gasp of air bringing with it a stinging strike of pain.

When you make it to the empty room of the brothel, you and Silver collapse through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind you. You slump against the wall, a hand grasped to your chest.

“You…” you try to say between breaths, “came for me.”

Silver flops into a chair, struggling to speak as much as you. He stares at you, sweat lining his brow and making his hair shine even more in the sun that pierces through the window.

“Of course I did.” He frowns deeps. “You didn’t think I would?”

It’s hard to hold back the disbelief on your face, most of your energy going into catching your breath once again. “But you left behind so much gold to save me.” That was what made you think he wouldn’t come for you. In all the time you’ve known him, he has never once been shy about admitting his loyalty to gold over anything else.

He shifts his gaze to the ground, running a hand over the back of his neck. After a long silent moment, where you wonder if he’s regretting his decision, his eyes move back up to meet yours.

“Some treasures are worth more than all the gold in the world.”


End file.
